


A Chance

by BleedingHeart13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Prostate Massage, changmin knows, use of a mechanical horse in a creative way, yunho is after changmin, yunho lusts after changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart13/pseuds/BleedingHeart13
Summary: Yunho is training for a race when chance presents itself.





	A Chance

Title: A Chance  
Pairing: HoMin  
Genre: PWP, Smut  
Length: one-shot or two?  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.   
Summary: Yunho is training for a race when chance presents itself.  
Got the prompt from [](https://homin-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **homin_kink**](https://homin-kink.livejournal.com/).

 

  


The training room is filled with moans as Yunho watched the tall guy on the mechanical horse. He appreciated that his plan went well as he watch another dry orgasm shook the guy’s body.

======

As he dismounted the new race horse, Yunho saw the caretaker. Glad to have another shot, he smiled at the approaching guy. He’s been hitting on Changmin since day 1 but the guy was evasive. The guy with dark skin tone and long legs was just like sex on legs but then, he was always rejected.

“Min! This horse is quite moody today, did he get it from you?” Yunho commented as the said caretaker just ignored him, petting the horse’s head.

“Hey! I just want to be friends, why don’t you even talk to me?”  Yunho persisted as Changmin started leading the new horse towards the stable.

“You’re eyes show otherwise, Yunho-sshi.” Changmin muttered.

“Wait! What?” Yunho asked as he quickly went after them.

“Your eyes show them, you know. You’re just lusting after me.”

Yunho just gaped at him. He didn’t know that he was that obvious. After a while, he went after Changmin again.

“I just want to be friends Min. And do drop the honorific please.”

Changmin just glared at him as he put hay on the horse’s food bin.

“I swear! I’ll even buy you a drink at the pub if you let me.” Yunho still pushed his luck.

Changmin rolled his eyes before answering, “Fine. But just this once.”

==============

The pub was rather empty as Yunho and Changmin made their way on an empty table near the corner. “What would you like to drink, Changmin?” Yunho asked as he removed his coat. It’s 5 in the afternoon and Changmin agreed to meet him after he took a quick shower. Being a jockey is not that easy as people might think. He trains everyday even if the race is still a few months away.

“Beer would be nice.” Changmin answered as he took a sit.

“I’ll be right back then.” Yunho said as he made his way to the bar.

=======

They talked. And even if Changmin is snarky at times, he enjoyed being with the man. Yunho can even see himself falling for him, though he’s not sure if Changmin even sways that way. He just hopes his plan would work. He has everything prepared.

========

The aphrodisiac worked really fast as Changmin almost pounced him at the pub. Well at least he knows that Changmin sways that way.

=======

Changmin was on the mechanical horse, bouncing as the said machine imitates the trotting of a real horse.

“H-hyung! P-please!” Changmin shouted as Yunho just stood near the door, watching.

Changmin’s back was leaning against the head of the mechanical horse, hands cuffed around its neck. His cock on display with a vibrating cock ring while his ass is full of the prostate massager. The prostate massager pushed in and moved as Yunho made the mechanical horse move faster.

“Yunho!” Changmin screamed as another dry orgasm shook him. He’s already crying as he already lost count of the dry orgasms he had. His cock was so sensitive and the prostate massager just kept on vibrating and moving in him.

Yunho can’t help the smirk on his face as he watched Changmin for a little longer. It’s already dark outside and there’s no telling what time it is but he’s sure that Changmin has suffered long enough. He approached the crying man on the horse, on display just for him.

He slowly leaned on Changmin’s chest before sucking on an erect nipple, his hand lightly tracing Changmin’s cock. Changmin gasped as he watch Yunho leave love bites all over his torso.

“H-hyung, no more.. Please!” Changmin begged as he felt another orgasm building. The hair of the mechanical horse was already sticking on his sweaty back as Yunho continued licking on his abs.

“What would you do for me to release you Min?” Yunho asked between kisses as his mouth neared Changmin’s cock.

“A-anything! J-just please..” Changmin tugged weakly on his cuffs. “L-let.. come..”

Changmin almost screamed as Yunho engulfed his cock in his mouth while his hands played with his nipples.

“YUN!” Changmin shrieked as he came when Yunho unclasped the still vibrating cock ring. Yunho eagerly swallowed all of it and lapped at the slit when he’s done.

Changmin groaned as his cock was still so sensitive and his prostate is still continuously abused. He tried squirming away from Yunho’s mouth but it seemed to bury the prostate massager deep inside him.

Yunho stopped the mechanical horse before mounting. He pulled Changmin’s legs and placed it on his shoulders so that he can easily pull out the prostate massager. Changmin sighed in relief before sagging on the mechanical horse’s head.

He was surprised when lips pressed on his gently. A quick swipe of tongue on his lips and he quickly opened up, submitting himself fully. He saw Yunho smiling gently at him as the kiss ended.

“You owe me.” Yunho uttered as he wiped Changmin’s tears away.

Realization hit him as he remembered what he said a while ago. “Just do what you want then.” He huffed as he looked away from the man with so much bitterness. He really liked Yunho from the start but he was afraid that Yunho was only after his body. And now, as Yunho leaned closer again, he’s afraid that sex was the only reason Yunho persisted.

Hands cupped his cheeks. Changmin turned to look at Yunho, surprised that he’s not being fucked yet. He wasn’t expecting to see concern in Yunho’s eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Yunho asked, worried.

“N-no..” Changmin stuttered, absorbed in Yunho’s eyes.

Yunho sighed in relief. He kissed Changmin passionately before dismounting the mechanical horse. Changmin was still confused when he uncuffed the said lad and helped him unmount the machine.

“Wait! W-what?” Changmin stared disbelievingly at Yunho.

Yunho raised an eyebrow at Changmin .

“Aren’t you going to take me? That’s your plan right? And yet you uncuffed me and now you’re even helping me get up.” Changmin blurted as different emotions battled inside him. Confusion, hurt, relief. He doesn’t know what to feel.

“Why? Haven’t you had enough? You’re sore all over.”

“But-“

“Do you want me to take you now?” Yunho asked as he invaded Changmin’s personal space.

Changmin blushed.

“Did you enjoy?”

There was a pause before he nodded meekly.

“I’m glad then.” Yunho said as he tossed Changmin’s clothes to him. Changmin barely catched them.

“But you’re still hard!”

Yunho smirked. “I can take care of it later. Let me take you home first.”

“But-“

“Min, just tell me already.” Yunho groaned as his patience was being tested.

“IthoughtyouwouldhavesexwithmeaftertorturingmeonthatblastedmechanicalhorseandafterobviouslydruggingmebutIneverthoughtthatyouwouldleavethisplacewithahardonandIdidsayIwoulddoanythingforyouandthen-“

“Stop!” Yunho interrupted as he tried digesting what Changmin was quickly blabbing out. Changmin just stared at him, waiting for what he’s going to say. “You did say you would do anything right?”

Changmin nodded as his eyes focused on the bulge at Yunho’s pants. He unconsciously licked his lips. Yunho visibly gulped, trying his best to control his lust.

“I want you to give me a chance.”

“What?”  
  
“A chance with you. A chance to prove that I’m not just after your body.”

“But you.. you drugged me! You even prepared all this. And then-“

“Yes. That was before I knew you. I did have fun in the pub you know. I realized that you’re a great person and I want to know you better. I like you. Give me a chance.” Yunho stated.

Changmin gaped at him. Yunho chuckled nervously at the lack of response.

“Just go out with me. If you realized that you don’t want to be with me, tell me and I’ll let you be. But first, give me a chance.”

Changmin slowly took it in. “You mean it?”

“Yes. Now let’s get going, shall we? It’s really late and you still have work tomorrow.”

Changmin quickly put his clothes on, eyes never leaving Yunho. Yunho ushered him to the door after making sure that they didn’t leave anything behind. As Yunho closed the door behind him, Changmin turned around.

“You know, why wait when I have the answer now?” Changmin said.

Before Yunho can utter a word, Changmin captured his lips with his own, arms wrapping around the still stunned man.   
  
  
-end-  
  
comments are <3 i hope you like it ^^

  


**Author's Note:**

> imported from livejournal.


End file.
